minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Smith
"Uh, Hey Big Brother Galaxy! Is it okay if you train with me in archery? I want to be as strong as my father." -Lance.jr. to Galaxy, Mentioning their father: Superlance27(Better Page) Lance.jr. is the youngest brother of Lance's family in Minecraft. He is a supporting protagonist in the Sucked in Minecraft series and the main protagonist in Sucked in Minecraft: Saviour and Young Saviour. Overview Intoduction Lance.jr. is the youngest brother of Galaxy, and the youngest son of Lance. In his debut in Sucked in Minecraft: New Era, He looked almost the same as Lance, except he wears a scarf, he has a Enderdragon tail, which he often hides in his pants, and his hair is shorter. Also his eyes are blue. He has went through lots of training by Galaxy and Jessica, and at times, Enderlance.jr. and has become very powerful, and extremely skilled, but other people can manage to beat him. He wields a Diamond Sword at first, but then switches to Ultra Equistia when his dad died. Then, At the end of the series, He wields a Emerald Sword enchanted with Fire aspect III and Knockback II. It changes to a Legendary Equistia in the RP timeline, with lots of durability, but only 1,000 damage. Appearance Like said in the Intoduction, Lance.jr. looks almost the same of Lance, except he has a blue scarf, a Enderdragon tail, and his hair is shorter. Well, that is just his appearance when he was six to nine. Then, in Sucked in Minecraft: Saviour and Young Saviour, his height changes from 4 feet to 5 feet, his hair grows longer and he now dual wields two Emerald swords. He keeps this appearance as a teen to an adult, then when he turns 89, he wears a blue shirt, black pants, and he is now wrinkled. He changes back to a teen forever with the wish stones when he is 90. When he is changed to a teen, his Enderdragon tail is forever gone, and in that case he can't use his dragon anger and he can only have access to the Ender-hybrid. Personality Lance.jr. is usually calm, and light-hearted, and nice when he is not bullied. He loves to help people and make jokes, although all of his jokes aren't funny, instead making audience that likes humor laugh. But when he is bullied or provoked for too long, he switches to his bad side. His bad side's personality is angry, vengeful, and he often swears and always gets aggressive. very aggresive. In episode 57 of Sucked in Minecraft: New Era, It has been revealed that he has a short temper tantrum, and he has to try to start to control it. He got control of it in 3 years, making this mode useful if you want to make someone ticked off chasing a villain around. Kyle.jr in his 17's in the RP timeline is more vicious and aggressive than before, due to spending years crying over his father's death. Although he does keep his calm and light-heartedness. He eventually surpasses his father and becomes the twenty-third saviour of Minecraft, although this never happens in the original timeline, Kyle.jr is quite stronger than his original counterpart. He then revives his father after defeating his nemesis and goes back in time to correct the past to make the RP timeline a little bit the same as the original. Biography. Early Life When Lance.jr. was 1, all he liked to do is eat, and sleep. This routine for him made Jessica's job for taking care of him easy. When Lance defeated Ultimate Nightmare Destructor, Lance.jr stopped crying because the dark mist inside their house was gone. Then, for the past 3 years, Lance.jr. was babysitted by Joshua since Tyler died a tragic death and Lance really needed to relax after his injuries from his battle. Chaos In The New Era Saga. "Gosh, You're very strong." - Micheal to Lance.jr. Lance.jr. at age 7, is first seen playing a sport very similar to kendo in a tournament, without permission from his dad. He was in the final round, and the opponent he was facing was Micheal. They were both waiting to attack, until Micheal made a move. He shot 3 arrows at Lance.jr, which he managed to deflect, but then it was revealed as a distraction as Micheal kept on trying to hit his chest with the sword, as that is where you have to aim. Lance.jr. kept on defending. struggling, he started to counter. Micheal jumped up in the air to dodge the attack, and then landed a devastating blow to Lance.jr's head by accident, provoking him to go in his aggresive state. Lance.jr kept on barraging Micheal and kept on trying to swipe his legs, but then Micheal decided to trip Lance.jr and slam the sword on his chest, ending the round. Lance.jr finally calmed down because there was no one to fight. Lance.jr went back to his home when he saw an angry Jessica and Lance. Jessica asked what he was doing, and showed him a newspaper of the final round of the tournament he was in. but Lance.jr stayed quiet, he was only able to talk a little, before he muted himself. But then Jessica got angry and started screaming at him, but then he started to get angrier, and angrier, until Lance just told Jessica to stop and just grounded Lance.jr. Power Level In the official novel of Sucked in Minecraft: New Era, Kyle.jr is shown to have a power level of 234 in his normal state, 900 in his aggressive state, and 9,384 in his Ultimate state. In his 17's he has a power level of 90,000,000,000,000,000,000. It can get weaker, but it's pretty impressive considering him being weak in his childhood to the powerful fighters. His power level is ten times better than that in the RP timeline. Nicknames Son of the great saviour of Minecraft. Reckless Freak. (Given by one of the bullies when he saw him go into his aggressive state.) Stunt Master. (Given by Lance after defeating King Creeper with stabbing him in the heart, getting punched in the face in the process.) Jerk. (Given by Nova due to Lance.jr's aggresive state.) Powers and Techniques Child Prodigy- Surpassing Galaxy, Lance.jr became very powerful through training. This power surprises Lance while he was training with Lance.jr in his aggresive state because even though Nova was able to defeat Lance once, even his youngest son could defeat him. Flight- Due to having Galaxyian blood, Lance.jr can fly. This is a power that he uses very often, trying to dodge Lance's DIE DIE Ender Blasts, trying to kick Nova in the face, He uses it so often that this became his common power, and his most used one. Enhanced Dexterity- This Power was shown when Lance and Lance.jr were falling off a hotel, battling, Lance.jr easily deflected Lance's Supernova Ball and dodged Lance's punches. Shapeshifting- Like Lance, He can Shapeshift, but he can only shapeshift into a hybrid. The only form he can fully turn into is a Enderdragon when looking at someone die tragically. Enhanced Speed- Lance.jr can fight as fast as a normal saiyan can, but not as fast as Lance, Allison, or Ultimate Nightmare Destructor, as they completely outclassed him in speed. Advanced Cosmic Manipulation- Inherited from his father, Lance.jr. can manipulate cosmic-based abilites. Dual Ender Ball- This technique was inherited from his father, except it is a little smaller, and that means it is a little weaker. Kyo-Ken- Lance.jr runs as fast as a dog sprinting, and then jumps over the enemy, kicks his nuts, and then finishes the short attack off with extremely fast punches, and a supernova ball to the ground. Weaknesses Darkness Manipulation- This can make Lance.jr. kneel down and cry, making Lance.jr a easy target. Supernatural Combat- Lance.jr maybe good at combat, but he is completely outclassed by this move as he only has enhanced abilities, not supernatural. Drowning- Lance.jr can't stay underwater for a long time, so this is a common weakness. Getting lost in space- When Lance's rocketship powered down, Lance.jr was very scared that he would die, but then Lance just gave him a astronaut suit. But without a suit, Lance.jr can't survive in space. Family Lance- Lance.jr loves his father the most, as he actually took more care of him and trained with him whenever he wanted to. He even helped him when Lance.jr lost his leg! Jessica- Lance.jr also loves his Mom, but he thinks that she treats him too much like a baby, but he still loves his mom. Honestly, When Lance with too much caffeine was battling Jessica again, he was cheering for Jessica the whole time. Josh- Lance.jr feels very bad for Josh, as he is also a half enderdragon. Although he found out that Josh was apart of their family, Lance.jr was overjoyed. Galaxy- Lance.jr trains with Galaxy to improve his archery and kendo, only because Lance tells him to. Lance.jr truly enjoys kendo, but hates archery. Enderlance.jr.- Lance.jr and Enderlance.jr hold a grudge against each other, but sometimes Enderlance.jr. can be nice to him and help him with martial arts. Quotes "I am not done yet father, I didn't try my hardest yet!" Lance.jr before beating Lance. "WHAT THE F*CK?! I AM GOING TO F*CKING KILL YOU NOW! YOU MOTHERF*CKER!" Lance.jr in his aggresive state to a bully. "Really? So does that mean.... JOSH IS APART OF OUR FAMILY?!" Lance.jr surprised that Josh is apart of their family. "Father, I'm scared. What's g-gonna happen?" Lance.jr after the rocketship power went out. "I feel like a bulky snowman that has a big potato added to his bottom." Lance.jr wearing a astronaut suit. "My... Father... IS NOT A LOSER!!!!" Lance.jr to Ultimate Nightmare Destructor. "Father, Please... don't die." Lance.jr to Lance while fighting Ultimate Nightmare Destructor in god mode. Trivia 1. Unlike the other characters, he only appears in three sagas. But he still makes brief appearances even after the three sagas. 2. Lance.jr can hold off a battle against powerful enemies, but he will eventually get defeated. 3. Lance.jr actually won against his father, three times. 4.Lance.jr is oblivious to deities, making him a half-atheist, but Lance told him that there are many deities around the Multiverse, such as Notch. 5. Due to Lance.jr's aggressive state, Superlance27 thought of making Lance.jr also based off of Chi Chi from DBZ, but he decided that he never thought of it in the first place. Category:Fanfiction Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superlance27s Fanfictions Category:Young Comic Characters